


Just out of reach

by toomuchtoosoon1



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Implied Mpreg, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtoosoon1/pseuds/toomuchtoosoon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom, Brian and the rest of the team are still in the middle of a mission of bringing Letty back, not as a lover or girlfriend but only as family. Shaw and his team realize the importance of Brian to Dom and decide to take the one thing that will drive Toretto to insanity....Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just the begining

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during FF6, particularly right after Dom meets letty and gets shot. Dom and Brian are still developing as a love line but Brian has completely taken over Dom's heart and that doesn't change even when Letty comes into the picture. I may add mpreg to the story, I'm actually very tempted to do so.

The garage comes alive as he calls for his team members to gather round him. He gathers the files in his hand then strews them across the table.

“This is the team that almost took us out today..” His jaw tightens, as he glances up at each and every face.

The blond tilts her head to the side as she takes the profiles and separates them.

“Toretto, O’Conner, Parker and the rest of them..”

They each pick up a file and examine them closely.

“They’re just common criminals…” One of them voices, throat parched from hours of waiting.

Shaw’s eyes widen a fraction, and then he glares at the man, shaking his head.

“They were moments away from deterring us from our mission..give them the respect they deserve.”

His words echo, sharp and clear against the metal walls and he looks up, not surprised when they all instinctively look back down at the records in their hands.

“Find their weaknesses…and exploit them..” He orders, sure that they didn’t mishear him, he turns his back to them and finds his chair again, back out and almost hunched over as he goes back to mapping out their next escape plan in Spain.

The biggest of them looks up from Tej’s file and over to where the blond has laid out a few photos, sharp blue eyes, concentrated heavily on them.

“I know she’s one of their weaknesses…” He points at Letty, who looks as if she was going bite his head off at the moment, arms tucked tightly against her chest.

“But look at this..”

They gather back round the table, except Letty who stands to the side still confused as to why she was in a picture with the guy she’d just shot earlier that day.

She was doing her job..no matter who he was..and that’s what she was gonna continue to do.

Shaw only listens, fingers still busy with a pen that drags along the line of a medium sized map.

The pictures on the table are of Dominic Toretto and Brian O’ Connor. One of them taken in LA right outside of Hector’s garage, taken from a camera up in an alley. Dom’s  arm locked around Brian and pinning him tight against a wall..their backs towards the camera, masking their true actions.

 The other one of them is in Rio at a street race, Dom’s arm tight..almost possessive around Brian’s lower back, pulling him against his side.

The man wearing a beanie twirls a rag between his fingers and snickers.

“Looks like Toretto’s right hand man is more than what he appears to be..”

The blond smirks.

“Shaw.”

The man hears his name called and looks up from his work, but does not get up from his seat, his boots scraping against the ground.

When a photo is dropped in front of him, blocking the map from view he tilts his head as he examines it. His eyes focus onto the photo, seeing O’Conner being shielded by Toretto whose arms were gripping the other man like a prized possession not willing to be given up.

He smirks, taking the photo and holding it up to the minimal light above his head.

 

“…Go after O’Conner and bring him to me…that’ll get Toretto to come to his senses…”

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Brian pulls out the first aid kit from make-shift counter next to the tools, fingers grazing the wrapping gauze then over to the probe which he pulls out first.

He then looks over to where Dom is holding his shoulder, a small amount of blood pouring from the wound, his face blank, skin looking visibly paler..he has’nt said a word since he came back….That’s the part that scares the shit out of him.

As he sits down onto a table in front of  the older man, he sets the kit down and lets his legs spread to get closer to Dom, who faces him in a chair eyes not moving. But he  flinches when nimble fingers graze the wounded skin near his shoulder, then looks up into the concentrated steely blue eyes in front of him. Not grimacing when the small patch is peeled away and drops to the floor.

“She looked right at me..” He catches Brian’s hands when he reaches for the probe, stilling him as a sort of thick air engulfs them silence just as substantiating as Dom's being itself .

Their eyes meet and Dom can’t help but bring his other hand up and graze the blonde’s jaw, breathing out a sigh when Brian drops his gaze and pulls his hand free, trying to distract himself as much as he possibly could.

Since Rio, Dom had been right there with him in more ways than he really should have. Especially with Mia’s miscarriage, which pretty much pushed them off the edge of a cliff as a couple. She saw the way Dom had kept his eyes on Brian even while she was pregnant…he didn’t mean any harm and never was… Brian was never hers to begin with..

When Hobb’s came after them and they ran and jumped from roof to roof her fall had come with a price, that being a child that never got to see the light of day, and never would. About a month afterwards she held Brian close as they watched people play and run into the waters that crashed about the beach.

“We had a good run Brian…” She’d whispered so softly..Brian already knew what was coming next..they’d grown distant and Dom had become his anchor to reality. He felt like a cheating bastard, but he knew he never really loved her the way he was supposed to and even she couldn’t blame him, because she had been doing the same thing all along.

Mia tried not to notice every time Dom and Brian would leave the house and not come back till early when the sun wasn’t even in the sky..She’d seen them far too many times to count..Brian sleepy and slightly drunk heavy on Dom’s back, shirt messily buttoned and eyes on the verge of closing.

Each time she pretended to sleep, even as Dom carefully let him down next her and the bed dipped with extra weight, when the door finally closed and Dom was gone she didn’t even have to turn to him because the smell of _Dom_ was all over him…but she couldn’t be mad…she should’ve been..but her heart wouldn’t let her be.

“But we both know you don’t belong to me…..I know you’ve heard this already..but…. _You break his heart I break your neck_ …”

 Her voice slid lower at the last of her words, dangerous and instinctively attractive to him…these Toretto’s were going to be the death of him someday…and that he wouldn’t mind.

His mind came back to where he was physically and he tried to maneuver the bullet out, pulling it out with a slick flesh cutting sound. He held it up to the light and squinted at the small engravings on the bullet.

He took in each letter and number before setting it down onto a peetry dish on the table next to his hip. Again hands found his hips and anchored him in place, he found himself having to look up when Dom stood to his full height.

The brown eyes delve into his own and he swallows thickly, eyes looking a bit more sad around the edges as he allows himself to be swallowed up by his gaze.

“Brian…you’re the one I need….but she’s family…you don’t turn your back on family….”

 

He can only nod, and he brings his own hand up tracing the wound on the older man’s shoulder, his fingers light but firm, making Dom bite his lip before leaning down to place a kiss on his temple.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Klaus stretches his neck as he places a small stitched pouch into his pocket and Jah loads one of his guns.

Shaw watches them as they get into the jeep about to drive away, he stops them, hand tight on the door of the car. He makes sure they look at him while he speaks, snapping his fingers their eyes go straight to him.

“Make sure to bring O’Conner back alive..if you don’t, I’ll kill you two instead…understand?” His words are low and raspy, but not to be played with.

They nod and set the jeep into gear when Shaw walks away and back over to where the blond was cleaning a short thin blade.

“What do you plan to do with O’Conner while we have him?..it’ll take Toretto a few hours to find where we are…”

She looks up at Shaw who stares back at her with a smile, a couple wrinkles tugging at the sides of his eyes.

 

“Lets just say today will be the last day Brian O’ Conner will be known as Brian O’Conner…” He takes the blade from her and plays with it between his fingers, eyes twinkling when the light hits the silvery steel.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

No matter how much Letty’s name made Brian jump, he knew he wouldn’t be put second..even when she came back, which led him to trace down the gun-trafficker..a small pawn shop on the outskirts of London.

He put the small piece of paper in Dom’s hands and the man looked it over before raising an eyebrow.

“Old cop habits die hard…Since handguns are illegal in the UK, there’s only a few places that sell them…go find her Dom…” He whispers the last of his words before turning around to walk away.

Dom’s hand grips his forearm and he almost winces at the intensity of it, his thick long fingers firm against his skin, almost pulling at that.

“Come with me..I can’t do it without you….You know that Brian..” His voice rough like sandpaper to Blonde’s ears, heat radiating off of his sturdy form.

He lets the hand pull him closer and wrap around his hip, he can feel breath beat against his neck and he almost smiles.

 

“Lets go..”

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The first place is almost a failure, especially when the old woman claims to speak no English, waving her hands in front of Dom’s face. He wants so much to just pick her up and throw her across the room, but Brian pushes him to the side, sliding the gun back into his pants discreetly.

He leans onto the counter looking deep into the woman’s eyes as Dom next to him glances back and forth between them, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Please…we’re trying to find someone important..won’t you please help us…?” He asks soo sweetly, Dom feels slightly sick at the sound of it.

He can’t see Brian’s face, but he knows those clear blue eyes could disarm a bomb if they wanted to.

The moment Brian takes her hand in his own, Dom knows it’s over.

“Go straight and make the third left..go down the alley and it’s the first door you come to…” Her voice is much less tight and she’s smiling back at Brian, voice clear as day.

He kisses her cheek, and then glances back at Dom, who beckons him closer as he inches closer to the door. The older man throws an arm around his waist and whispers words into his ear as they walk; he glances back slightly to see the old woman narrowing her eyes at them, Dom laughs heavily as the bell chimes when the door closes behind them.

“Such a lady killer…” He teases, once they’re outside, letting his hand slide into his jacket pockets as they walk.

Brian kicks him lightly on his calf.

“Was that really necessary..?”

Dom slows down his walk a bit so that he and Brian are right next to each other, trying to dodge the hundreds of random people in the crowded narrow streets. And whispers just above a hush when there’s only but a few people around them.

“I don’t like to share..”

The tips of Brian’s ears turn pink and Dom chokes back a snort, even when he gets a solid punch in the arm.

 

“Fuck you Toretto…”

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

They watch the two from a distance; Klaus glances up from the two and motions for Letty to get into position.

He grabs her before she can leave.

“Don’t let him see you before I give you the signal.”

She jerks away, smoothing her hair behind her ears.

“I aint stupid…let’s get this over with.” Her voice low as she disappears into the crowd, a flurry of neutral and bright colors like an erratic painting.

Klaus pushes the clip on mike on his shirt near his lips as he signals Jah, who’s up on the roof, along with a companion, guns in hand aimed at their target as they make their way into a deserted alleyway.

Brian see’s the huge man feet away and intertwines his fingers with Dom’s, before tugging him closer.

“Dom..I just saw one of Shaw’s men..they’re following us…”

The older man feels a rush of adrenaline straight through his veins and  grips his hands tight before whispering back.

“It’s me they want..” He pulls them into the eating area of a small café and looks around before speaking.

His hand fastens onto the back of Brian’s neck, calming him down in the most minimal way possible, feeling short blond hair that was on the verge of curling again if not cut soon.

“Listen….When we get to the alleyway, get your gun ready..keep your eyes on the roof tops and I’ll keep my eye on him…when I shout _Now,_  run back to the street where we saw a handfull of policemen walking around..they’ll stay away..it’ll cause too much heat for them…” The moment he looks up he can see a sniper directed at them and he jumps in his skin.

He pulls on Brian to get his back into the human traffic bustling in the street.

Brian stops walking immediately, hand fastened around the gun now in the torso of his hoodie.

“Hell no Dom..I’m not leaving you..what makes you think you can-“

They make it to the alleyway just seconds away and Brian slightly starts to panic, especially when Dom begins to slip from his grasp.

“Just go Brian!”

 Klaus waits on Letty who crosses the street and fiddles with her fingers for a few seconds before she enters the opposite side of the alley directly ahead of Dominic and Brian, going unnoticed by the two. Klaus goes the opposite way following O’Conner and Toretto from about ten feet away before standing casually at the entranceway of the alleyway, where Dom and Brian had just turned into.

Her heart beats solidly against her chest and she hesitates when Klaus gives her the signal..the two men starting to look more familiar.

Until a loud voice rings loud against her earpiece.

“What are you waiting for??!”

She shakes her head before cupping her hands around her mouth as she screams.

“DOMINIC!!!!!!”

He swears his heart almost stops beating when he hears that ragged low voice of hers from up ahead, his eyes widen and he instinctively begins to run when he sees her at the exit of the alleyway.

Brian tries goes after him, but a hand on his shoulder from behind startles him, its big and heavy and its not Dom….his chest tightens and he can feel his nerves itching under his skin, letting out a yell when the grip tightens sliding down to his arm.

“DOM!!!!!!!!!!”

He pulls his gun from underneath his hoodies and cocks it at the large man letting out a grunt when its knocked from his hand and he feels a vice grip clamp down onto his neck as he fights it off, calloused fingers brushing up against the pulse in his neck.

Up ahead Dom stops running when he realizes Brian isn’t anywhere near him even with the blood pulsating though his ears. The man’s panicked voice calling for him makes his nostrils flair angrily, even though he’d gotten near the exit of the alleyway, Letty had given him one final look before breaking out into a sprint and disappearing into the crowds.

By the time he turns around, he sees Brian struggling with the huge man. He realizes his mistake and lets out a string of curses before running back to him, pulling his gun out and aiming for Klaus who holds Brian by his throat. Suddenly something flies past him into a wall from behind and in front of him.

He’s forced to stop, as the bullets continue to rain down keeping him cornered, sweat trickling down the sides of his forehead, his eyes widen and he can see the man stick a needle into Brian’s arm, who screams even louder, calling Dom’s name as he winces at the pain in his shoulder, back arching like a feline in danger.

Dom looks up and aims his gun at the sniper ahead of him, taking out the man, who falls from the building with a sickening thud.

With his front side clear he picks up the pace, his mind racing, his footsteps heavy against the ground.

The moment Brian’s body goes slack in the man’s arms, he can feel his eyes start to water and he lets out a deathly growl as his legs carry him farther up the street.

It isn’t until a jeep pulls up alongside the alleyway that he realizes Brian is going to be taken and he can’t do anything about it. The moment Brian is laid down into the jeep and door snaps closed he immediately shoots at the driver, cursing when it does nothing but put small dime sized dents into the car.

In the back seat an arm dangles out of the window and Brian pulls himself up weakly the sedative threatening to make him black out.

Dom’s heart catches in his throat.

Brian’s eyes going in and out of consciousness as he reaches an arm out, far reached to Dom, until someone pulls him back and he can’t find the strength to move anymore. He looks up into a pair of brown eyes, curly hair slightly blocking his vision.

“L-Letty…?” He can only utter, before everything goes black

Klaus tosses an envelope onto the ground, smirking at Dom right before the jeep pulls off.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Theres no way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah..I couldn't help it...added a bit of possible!mpreg. There's a lot flashbacks in this chapter.

Cold pads of fingers smooth down the side of his face and he can feel his body slowly stir to life, feeling heavy and weighed down…litterly. The dim lights make it easier for him to focus his eyes, gasping when all he got was an eye-full of Shaw, crouching on his knees and only a couple of inches away.

“…Finally awake are you O’Conner..?” His fingers still against Brian’s jaw, forcing him to look into his face even when he jerks away futilely, sedative still setting him off-kilter.

“Wha..the fuck..?” He winces, trying to move his arms tied down by a thick rope.

He looks up and around from Shaw, eyes going from the members of Shaw’s team doing their own duties to Letty who leans against her car watching him, a corona in hand, eyes softer than what he had remembered.

When Shaw comes into his line of vision he grunts, fighting with the ropes that tie him down, the need to punch the man surging through him.

“Don’t struggle, it’ll only make it harder to move..” His voice smooth yet rough in all the right places as he speaks.

“What do..you want from me..?” Brian trails off, letting his wrists drop limply to his sides.

The moment Shaw inches closer to him, he plasters himself against the pillar he was tied to, the eyes of a killer bearing down onto him, but he doesn’t back down eyes burning with a hidden rage.

“Even while tied down and in submission your defiance is like an inextinguishable  flame…no wonder Toretto loves you..doesn’t help that your pretty too…” He smirks, hands folded neatly on his knee.

“Shut.up.” He grits his teeth..this wasn’t the first time he’d been called pretty, and the fact that the man he was supposed to be putting away in jail was saying it made a huge dent in any pride he had left at the moment.

The moment a hand loosely closes around his throat he coughs instinctively.

“I suggest you keep yourself in check…because…I could just…”

Shaw’s hand tightens and Brian’s mouth hangs open, his eyes beginning to water as his supply of oxygen slowly closes off.

“Shaw.” Letty warns sharply.

Brian hears her voice, but can’t focus on anything but the need for air. His chest starts to burn and he gasps one more time before the hand slowly loosens its hold on him.

Letty had gotten up from her position, the rest of the team eyeing her wearily.

“I won’t kill you..not all the way at least…let’s see if Toretto is man enough to come and save his beloved, all the while dig his own grave….” His finger grazes the side of Brian’s neck almost affectionately, focusing on the way his eyes snap shut tightly.

He dusts himself off, glaring back at Letty before calling for the huge man who seemed to be sparing with a punching bag.

“Klaus put him into the truck…make sure he is comfortable”

Brian’s not sure if it’s the tone of his voice that makes him want to puke or something else, but he starts to feel sick in the worse possible way, almost like a snake is slithering its way up his insides. He breathes in heavily through his nose, letting the oxygen fill his lungs, body hunched over and thoroughly spent. He sees Letty come over to him knife in hand and he can only stare and she steps around him to cut the ropes, her soft fingers brushing against his forearms, leaving Goosebumps in their wake.

She snaps part of a cuff onto one of his wrist and stills, momentarily glancing at Klaus to make sure he wasn’t watching.

“You seem soo familiar..that I can’t ignore you ….I won’t let Shaw rough you up too badly..but that’s all I can do…take care of yourself Blondie..” It comes off as a rough whisper as she cuffs his other hand, so that they’re locked and lying in his lap.

His eyes widen and he can only give her a nod as she steps away, her boots light against the cement.

“She remembers me…its just a matter of time…”It plagues his mind, even as he watches Klaus glance down at him eyes unforgiving.

“Klaus he’s cuffed up..go ahead and put him in the truck….” She stuffs a hand in her pocket and sets the knife down on the table before smoothing her hair behind her ear and walking back to the garage.

A large hand grabs his forearm and drags him up to his feet roughly, in an instant his stomach is in a hazy state of vertigo and he lurches, wincing when it happens twice, legs threatening to give out.

Not again..

Jah looks up from his task of loading a gun and changing the ammo, he raises an eyebrow as he glances over at Brian.

“Klaus he looks like he’s gonna throw up..” He points out, putting the gun down onto the table with a heavy clank.

Everyone looks over to where Brian is half standing completely being held up by the huge man, eyes unfocused and chest heaving.

Brian can’t focus on a thing except the sickening burn of bile that has traveled half way up his esophagus, teeth clenched tightly together.

Klaus smirks at him, jerking him to his full height, his knee’s buckling, which makes Brian lurch one more time and has him emptying all the contents of his stomach onto the man’s shoes. 

The burn in his throat feeling much better than the nausea that had just wrecked his system. 

“You little bitch!!!!” The man is red and angry, his lips stretched into a thin line as he raises an inhumanly sized fist to strike Brian, who braces himself, scooting back as far as he could and bringing a leg up to get in his own two cents.

“That’s enough!!!” Shaw’s voice spills over like an angry volcano.

“Give him to me.” 

He’s pulled from Klaus’s  grip and an arm is draped around his waist to keep him steady.

Hands lean him against the pillar he was tied against and Shaw is looking into his eyes again, fingers brushing away the sweat on his temple. His breathe catches in his throat.

“I’ll take care of you much better than Toretto ever did.” His smile is small and almost deceitfully real, and for the first time Brian feels like toy, like a piece of putty trapped in a child’s hand. And it scared the crap out of him knowing what Shaw was capable of.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Dom beat his fists down onto the steel table startling Roman who glared at him, dark eyes and mouth open.

“HOW THEY HELL DID THEY TAKE BRIAN??!?!?” His hands fisted by his sides as he gets all into Dom’s space, who looks equally as pissed, lips pursed, hiding the fact that he’d been grinding his teeth the whole time.

“Rome calm down-“ Han attempts to interject, stepping back when Roman points a finger at him, eyes wide and nostrils flaring.

“NO!!! Don’t tell me to calm down!! Shaw has Brian!!!And we have no idea where they even fuckin are!!!!” His hands rub over his smooth head, frustrated and pulling at invisible roots of hair.

There’s silence for a second, until Rome stomps over to a window, looking like a bull that’d just seen red.

Dom lets out a sigh he’d been holding onto for hours.

Hobbs crosses his arms against his chest, his partner looking up at him.

“Camera’s picked up Shaw and his team a few minutes ago, heading east…Im only going after Shaw Dom…What do you want to do..?”

He watches a small wrinkle form in the middle of the man’s forehead as he looks up at him, eyes that were moments away from looking deathly.

“This doesn’t change any of our plans..” He stiffly tosses an envelope onto the table.

Tej crooks his head at the letter, holding his forehead once his mind processes the words.

“They’re going to Spain…if Dom doesn’t go they’ll kill Brian..”

“Shit….”

Dom runs a hand down the side of his jaw, and then lets it fall back down onto the table gripping the metal as he leans over to look at Hobbs.

“All I want is Brian and Letty..we go to Spain that’s all I’m guaranteeing you cop…”

Hobbs takes a breath, as all eyes fall on him.

“Let’s move out!”

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**   


 

The inside of the military van gave Brian no comfort, on the outside he could hear Shaw’s team packing things up, metals clashing and thumps of heavy artillery alerting to him that they we’re moving.

He’s laid against a seat in the very back of the jeep, not sure how long he’d been out. His arms cuffed in front of him and legs roped together, he couldn’t control the urge to hurl as it came in and out like a wave crashing against the sea, unpleasant and sickening.

He let out a small noise as he braced himself, trying to hold himself upright.

‘’What the hell is wrong with me?..” His voice airy from the acid constantly being push up from his stomach.

Sweat is almost dripping from his temples, and making his hairline damp and shiny. It was like a punch to the stomach over and over and over again. 

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It’d started only about two  weeks ago, barely containing the urge to lurch forward after he’d  swallowed a small trickle of water when he Dom and Han were standing around a few of the new cars Tej and Hobbs had brought back with them.

They had been looking at the engine valve when the nausea has started and he braced a hand against the car, ignoring the worried looks Han had given him. Dom kept his eyes on a particular part, fingers grazing the chrome finishing of one of the pulleys and mounting brackets, smile on his lips as he took a swig of his corona. 

He only caught on when Brian made a sudden noise of discomfort, making a sound between a gasp and groan as he looked away covering his mouth with his hand then putting it back down the moment Dom had glanced over at him.

“Ya alright Buster?” He’d asked curiously, eyes worried almost alarmed. He stared at him for a good two seconds before motioning for Han told hold his beer as he moved around the car towards the sick looking blonde.

At the sound of his voice Brian’s worry increased two fold and he gags one more time, dropping the water bottle in his hands and knocking over a corona that had been sitting on a table next to him, glass shattering against the cement floor and golden liquid making the tires wet.

The Instant Dom came within extremely close proximity of him,  large brown eyes expressive and deep, he had to cover his mouth with his hand, anything he’d eaten last night along with some bile surging into the back of his throat and up into his mouth.

Dom swore he saw Brian’s face drain into an unbelievably sheet white color, before booking it to the restroom in sprint. It only took a few seconds and they heard a door slam shut, a wide eyed Giselle staring at the door that’d been swiftly closed right in front of her face.

Rome looked up from his plate of eggs and toast.

“What’d you do Toretto..scare him with your face..?” He laughs to himself, slowly dying down as Dom sent daggers his way.

Giselle glanced over at Dom who nodded  at her, Han who motioned for her to check on him as they heard Brian cough a few times, then let out a couple of groans.

Dom looked at Han, a frown line apparent down the middle of his forehead as he spoke.

“He didn’t eat anything this morning..maybe it’s the corona..”

Han shook his head as he stuffed a thin onion spiced chip between his lips.

“He didn’t have any..its only nine in the morning, you’re the only one who drinks that shit this early…”

They heard the toilet flush and Brian’s voice as he reassures Giselle that he was okay, she fusses over him, putting a hand to his forehead reminding him of Mia in her thorough, kind ways. 

Dom raised an eyebrow at the man snatching his corona back before taking another swig.

Han shrugs his shoulders, flipping his hair unknowingly.

“Just looks like he had a bit of morning sickness…think he’s pregnant…?” His voice nonchalant as usual.

Brian and Giselle had come out of the restroom at that point, just in time to see Dom choke on his corona almost spraying Han in the process, who chuckled ducking away from the heated glare the older man was giving him.

Brian almost doubled over in laughter, the urges to puke gone and nausea clear. He smoothed  a hand down the side of his jaw still a little rough to the touch. Almost jumping when Giselle put a hand flat against his stomach, only covered by a thin blue button up shirt.

“It’s possible you know..”

He couldn’t help the frown that graced his features, not going unnoticed by Dom.

The second time it happened two days later was when they’d decided to let Tej and Rome barbeque for dinner, on a makeshift grill on a small grassy area right outside the headquarters Hobb’s had set up for them.

They all sat on small foldable chairs, laughing when Rome had broken out in a small happy dance.

Tej raised an eyebrow, giving the over grown child a look.

“The hell is that supposed to be? Ya big ass forehead is sending off reflective glares that are making ma eyes burn…”

Giselle covered her lips as she burst out in a fit of giggles, holding on tightly to Han as she shook in his lap.

Dom gave a small laugh before taking a swig of his beer and looking around.

“Where’d Brian go?” He asks suddenly, setting the drink onto his thigh as he sat up abit further in his chair.

Rome set down a couple of seasonings before looking over to him.

“He was out here a few minutes ago..I didn’t even see him leave.”

“Go check on him..he went inside and it looked like he was nauseated again…I think whatever he had a few days ago is back..” Giselle warns him, letting her arm steady her body as Han shifted reaching for a bag of pretzels, which she bat his hands away from.

He remembered Brian being a sick a few days ago, but that was it..at least he’d hoped. 

Rome made to move, taking a step away from the grill, worry lines apparent against his face.

“I got this Pearce…”

He grunts, corona in hand as he gets up, throwing Rome an appreciative nod before going around to the back of the building to get inside. Once he took the elevator up, the silence scared him, expecting to hear Brian walking about.

He glances at the bathroom door which hangs ajar and as he walks closer he can hear Brian panting, breathing heavily though his nose, he swallows his worries so as not to surprise Brian, pulling the door open to see him leaning heavily onto the sink, fingers tips red as they hung onto the counter for support.

“Brian…”

He looks up into the mirror and can see Dom looking at him, bright clear eyes in a sort of hazed expression.

“I’m fine..don’t-“ He doesn’t get to finish, choking when the nausea returns immediately, his legs almost giving out from underneath him.

Dom is quick, catching him with hands on his arms before he falls over, a small noise of frustration coming from his mouth. He pushes him to sit on the sink counter, hands never leaving his shaken form.

“Don’t give me that Brian…what’s wrong..?...and don’t tell me it’s the corona…cause we both know that’s bullshit.” His eyes are focused on him, muscles in his shoulder flexing underneath his black tank.

The older man doesn’t expect Brian to pull him close and wrap arms around his neck, skin slightly sticky with sweat, hands a bit shaky.

“I don’t know Dom…” Is all he can manage, warm solid heat from the older man’s body feeling reassuring and sturdy, which is what he needed, feeling the nausea die down once and for all, hoping it would be the last time he experienced it.

Dom held onto him tighter, wanting to silence the quivering of his spine. He knew Brian was tough as nails and could defend for himself, but whatever had taken hold of him these past couple of days had turned him from tan to pale, and that normally playful, yet serious demeanor to  a quiet one at an alarming pace.

‘’I don’t know…but I wish it would stop..” The feebleness in his voice making Dom sick with worry..he couldn’t conjure up any words, settling with letting Brian cling onto him, tightly, skin flushed and warm against his neck.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**   


 

Bright lights filled the space Brian was trapped in, bringing him back to reality, still feeling sick as hell. As his eyes adjusted to the lights, he sees Shaw coming towards him, something in his left hand he couldn’t make out.

“It’s morning princess time to wake up..” He says quietly, patting Brian on his thigh.

“Fuck off.”

He sort of expects the be hit..but not slapped, the force pulling him to the opposite side, cheek burning  and it stings like a you know what.

The grey in his eyes spiraling out of control as he pulls out a short switchblade and holds in tight against Brian’s neck, forcing him to look up, instantly frozen in place, his eyes still defiant but not all the way. 

“Talk to me like that again and I slit your throat.” 

Shaw puts a small cut into the thin skin on his neck and Brian panics, wincing as he felt a trickle of blood go down his neck. The man smirks pulling the blade away slowly for measure, eyebrows arching when the blonde bites his lip gagging on nausea.

“Still sick….and its only 7am…morning sickness huh…?” His eyes pinch and he looks down at Brian’s torso.

Brian’s eyes widen and shakes his head, mouth pulled together in thin lines.

The smile Shaw gives him is dangerous, especially as he pats the blonde’s stomach, Brian's eyes staring widely at the hand that lingered on the area, finger tips digging into the lines of his abdominals; Shaw says nothing watching as his eyes go from confused to WTF in two seconds.

“Letty..you’re riding with me and him..looks like we have a little bit more on Toretto than what we thought we did…” He voices, eyes not leaving Brian’s.

Letty shows up behind him, staring at Brian as Shaw speaks, the moment he backs out of the trunk he looks at her.

“Let’s move out.”

She nods giving Brian one last look before reaching up and shutting the door, then all he can is dark grey metal.

He lets out the breath he’d been holding, looking down at his stomach he shook his head. 

“There’s no way..no way..I can’t be..we have’nt-…..” His mind stops…lips slightly parted as he comes to a realization that it is possible and he can’t help but curse as he feels the jeep start, the tires rolling over smooth cement to the rough streets of London.

He bites his bottom lip, then looks down, eyes focusing on the pit of his stomach.

“Shit.” 


	3. Pick one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things going on in this chapter The beginning is a flashback to the beginning of FF6, which gives more insight to the Dom/Brian dynamic and the rest is a continuation of last chapter.

The sea breeze blows across Brian’s face, looking over the villa he and Dom had bought right after Rio. Boxes lined the rooms, plastic still covering the couch in the living room downstairs.

The sky was turning orange and pink as the sun set. He looked down into the driveway and saw Dom sending Mia off with a hug, wind blowing her hair onto her shoulders.

She glances up at Brian with a smile, waving at him. He brings his hand up and waves back, his lips quirking up into a small smile, his heels clicking at the ground beneath him.

Dom glances between the two, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“You know you don’t have to go Mia..we-“

“Are you kidding me? I no longer have to look after two death defying, car crashing thirty somthing year olds..hell yes I’m leaving.” She put her hands on her hips, as she looks up at where Brian was taking things out of boxes.

He chuckles, pulling her into a hug, relaxing when her hands tight-lined around his neck holding onto him tight.

Her smiles fades, but not because of pain or sadness.

“Take care of each other okay?....I feel better knowing you have each other…you always were stronger together…”

She pulls away and pats Dom’s cheek, eyes bright when he nods at her.

“Stay safe…and keep Leon in line….”

They step farther away hands slipping from each other’s grasp, until Mia is opening the door of her GTR. She stops before stepping in.

“Go up there…don’t keep him waiting…” She winks, slipping in swiftly.

He puts a hand on the back of his neck, rubbing heavily as he shakes his head at her.

“Who taught you to be like that…? I know it wasn’t me.” He accuses, pointing a finger at her.

She puts the car into drive before giving him that sparkling smile of hers, mouthing an “I love you” before pulling out of the driveway, dust trailing after her.

Brian runs his fingers down different engine parts Dom had brought upstairs intending to build an engine and keep it there upstairs in the house, he shook his head putting a bolt down when Dom came through the room onto the balcony where he stood.

He smiles at him, playing with his fingers as he does, and the older man smirks at the gesture.

“I can’t believe she’s actually gone…you think we can survive? “

Dom snickers.

“Yeah..a few burnt dinners and eventually we’ll get the hang of it…”

Brian laughs all teeth and pretty lines, it dies down and he looks up to see Dom staring at him in a way that he’d never seen before, a small smile gracing his lips affection in his eyes. It makes Brian abit uneasy, still not knowing what exactly he was thinking when he agreed to living with the older man.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It hadn’t even been a question, one day as he sat in front of the bumper of his car wiping it down after he and Rome had just finished abit of tandem racing before he took off to the airport, swearing that the next time they saw each other, he’d have his own plane and have “Its Roman Bitches” painted in big letters on the side.

Brian could only roll his eyes, raising a hand to smack him upside his head, laughing when Rome side stepped him quickly, back disappearing into the crowds of people with a promise of visiting soon.

Dom quietly snuck up behind him, surprising him with a key in his hand, holding it out to Brian.

He’d been gone all day and Brian didn’t even bother asking where he had been, figuring that Dom could handle himself and had plans of his own as usual.

He’d just stared at the silver piece of metal that seemed to be swallowed up by Dom’s hand, looking up into his eyes curiously, carefully reaching for it, feeling a twinge of something new he’d never felt before and it started surging in the pit of his belly warm and fizzy. Never in a million years would he have expected to be moving in with Dominic Toretto.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

“…I’m gonna go put my stuff in my room I’ll-“He stops, looking down to where Dom has his hand outstretched to two boxes neatly stacked next to the bed, “Brian” written on them messily with a black marker.

His eyes widen and he rubs one of his wrists….he doesn’t remember putting those there….

“Oh..I’ll go put that-“

“No need.” His voice gravelly as always.

“Wha-“ He steps back when Dom steps forwards, quite confused as to how this whole thing was panning out.

“Don’t move.”

“The hell..Dom-“

He stood directly in front of Brian, just the force of his body almost suffocating as he crowded him into a corner, muscles in his forearms flexing as he caught a hold of Brian’s shoulders to pull him close and overtake his lanky form in a crushing hug, frowning when the blonde put his hands up to push him away slightly.

“Dom what’re you doing?....stop playing around dude I.” His voice had gone up a few pitches, breathe pushed out of his chest roughly as the eldest Toretto wrapped heavy arms around him.

His heart started pounding against his chest, his arms caught in between their embrace, he gasps when his hold became bolder, and arms slipping down to anchor tightly onto his waist, they’d never been this close to where there was no space between them..well only when they were drunk.

“Wait a minute….Dom s-stop I-” He started stuttering, becoming stiff from his neck downwards.

He figured he was either going to be hit or Dom was just playing with him..he doesn’t expect warm breath to be blown over his ear a low gritty voice vibrating against him.

“I’m gonna be honest Buster…I want to you…..Mia let you go, but I’m not.” Dom focuses his eyes right over Brian’s shoulder to where he could see the sky turning dark; he couldn’t picture a better backdrop for tonight.

He continues.

“This is _our_ room.”

Brian can feel a flush burn from his cheeks to the tips of his ears, flinching when he could feel Dom’s hips against his, a gentle constant push against his frame.

He can feel himself go slightly slack in Dom’s hands.

“I…we….you…this is-“ He tries to make sense of it all, face scrunching when Dom pulls back to look at him, nodding that he understands the mess of words that had spewed from Brian’s mouth.

 He doesn’t know what happened next, all he knows is that Dom’s lips are against his and he’s wrapping arms around his neck to pull him in closer, teeth biting on his bottom lip, not giving a shit about explanation’s or romantic ideas, too wrapped up in the corona laced lips that threatened to drown him in long rough kisses.

“There’s ma buster..” He whispers affectionately against Brian’s lips, hands slipping around to cup the Slim long thigh’s against his and lift, causing him to let out a surprised sound in the back of his mouth as he felt his feet leave the ground.

He looks down at Dom, eyes searching and bright, wincing when he felt a mouth kiss down the column of his throat, his arms braced around Dom’s neck, curling around the base to keep him close. Fingers digging deeply into the skin there, making the older man moan with want.

He felt them moving in the slight darkness the only light coming from the balcony light bathing them in sheer off white light as he drops Brian onto the bed, his foot hitting against one of the pillars of the bed.

He curses underneath his breath shivering when he felt the constant breeze from the balcony glaze over him.

Dom smiles as he braces himself over Brian, running a hand through the short blonde hairs on his head.

“I heard her that day..” He drifts off, his hand trailing from the side of Brian’s scalp to his forearm stopping right before the palm of his hand.

“What?”

The blonde can’t help the wispiness of his voice, still feeling overpowered with feelings of want and slight confusion that threatened to crack his skull.

His eyes wide as Dom took in his form, from the top of his head to the belt buckle that covered his crotch, making him flush underneath the almost fleeting light.

“She said I owned you..Is that true Brian?”

Everything stops, their breathing, the sound of waves crashing against the shore, the ruffling of leaves and brush outside. It all just stops.

Brian opens his mouth then closes it, looking like a fish out of water. Eventually he realizes that they could’ve sat here for hours or days. Dom wanted an answer.

It takes away any pride he has as a man…but Dom is all he’s ever wanted to protect and keep close so badly…he risked his life, career and he was willing to do it all over again.

Hesitantly he reaches for Dom’s face fingers rounding a slim yet strong jaw and pulls him downwards, feeling the small shift in the mattress which presses against his spine softly.

“It goes both ways...promise me…Hell I  gave up my life for you, if anything you owe me the rest of our lives together Dominic…”

He hadn’t used that name since he and Dom first met, Vince all over him and Dom trying to keep them apart.

The older man takes Brian’s fingers in his own and reaches into his pocket, pulling out that same silver key into his palm closing it.

“This is _our_ house..and this-“ He kisses Brian’s other palm, detouring to lean down and push onto his lips stealthily.

Brian kisses back, the key sliding out of his hand as he reaches around Dom’s shoulders to keep him close, small stubble against his face scraping against Brian’s jaw as they do.

He feels Dom whisper against his lips.

“Is forever…I guarantee you that …I aint goin anywhere Bri…I got yah..” It makes him want to curl up and let Dom hold him there soft lips working him open, rough hands keeping him in place where he’s always wanted so badly to be.

The sky turns dark when night comes and then morning rolls in the skies saturated with light grey clouds, almost white.

He caresses the top of Brian’s head situated comfortably on his shoulder fast asleep, an arm thrown over his waist. A breeze comes through the balcony and feels Brian shiver against him, smooth tanned skin of his chest molding onto Dom’s side to access the oh so close warmth that was closer than a breath away.

Dom looks down at the sleeping blonde in his arms, expression free and calm, before placing a kiss onto his temples and slowly sliding out of bed to shut the doors that had let all the salty cold sea air into the room.

Brian only shifts slightly, a small unnoticeable sound muffled by the comforter when Dom pulls the sheets up over his bare chest.

He walks over, arms stretching out to shut the doors, and then he gets a glimpse of someone large outside. Instantly he’s in defensive mode, glancing back at Brian before grabbing a gun situated on a coffee table, quickly he’s stepping outside, arms up ready to shoot..but he sees no one, until a voice he hears a voice to the far left of him.

“Didn’t take me very long to find you Toretto.”

He almost passes out from relief, dropping his arm.

The instant Hobb’s steps out from the shadows, his chest falls abit looking up at the sky before slowly looking into the man’s eyes.

“Wasn’t hiding..” It comes out abit shaky; flattening out when he looks down and see’s papers in the man’s hand.

Hobbs smirks before continuing.

“So how’s the life of a retired international criminal been treatin yah..?” He glances at the house, and then looks through the doors to see Brian curled on the bed soundly sleeping.

“It’s nice here…its quiet.. Cool weather and no extradition..”  He lets the words hang for a moment before putting the joy of rubbing his freedom in the man’s face aside and wanting an explanation for his presence.

“So what’re doin here cop…?”

All of a sudden Hobbs view is being obscured by Dom who shields Brian from sight, eyebrow raised; forearms slightly up as he balances a hand on the engine lift he’d carried up there.

“A team of highly skilled and coordinated drivers took down an entire military convoy way up North last week .”

“I don’t do the cold.” He says instantly defense in his voice.

“I know you don’t. But you’re gonna help me catch the team responsible for it..no in fact you’re going to beg me.”

Dom looks at him, expression like someone had told him a stupid disrespectful joke and he wasn’t going to back down..not until Hobbs shoves a familiar picture into his hands.

“Taken a few weeks back…”

He chokes back a gasp, breathing heavily through his nose as he stares at the photo.

She hadn’t changed one bit, her dark hair still shoulder length and curling in every direction, eyes sharp almost cutting.

“Letty…”

Hobbs puts a hand on his shoulder.

“I need you Dom..I need you _and_ your team.” He gestures over to where Brian lay, blond hair contrasting against the white pillow his arms had been holding onto so tightly.

For the first time in what seems like years he felt helpless..he wanted to keep Brian out of this mess, no matter how much he would protest and curse at him.

If he could he would’ve left without a word, leaving a note, not telling where he went only promising…no **guaranteeing** to be back and he was going to…but Brian’s electric blue eyes cracked open at that exact moment, catching the look in Dom’s eyes from across the room, a mix of emotions swirling in those deep brown orbs.

Brian can see Hobb’s standing next to the older man and he sits up, sheets falling from his tanned shoulders to pool at taunt skin of his waist. Dom instantly feels regret as he recognizes the look, it’s the same expression he had on when the deal with Braga went sour and they stood in the shed at the back of the house, Dom standing over the charger when Brian had said it, affection in his eyes as he watched Dom’s finger slide over the chrome pipes.

“I’m going with you.”

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Brian shrieks in the most unmanly way as he feels a cold rush down the top of his head down his temples to his face. His body shakes jerking upwards as he felt the tight cuffs dig into his wrists.

“Wake up Brian..its show time.”

He winces, groaning when an arm pulls him upright, before dragging him out of the truck. His legs surprisingly feel strong as he steadies himself, trying to keep up with the large man’s pace.

“Gentle Klaus we don’t want to startle little Toretto in that wiry body of his.” Shaw looks at Brian from the corner of his eyes, ignoring the way Brian glares at him icy blue and hot at the same time.

His team stands around him all five of them, gun strapped to their sides. Shaw orders them to set everything up in the small abandoned military base, he stops Letty with a hand across her shoulder, as the rest of them set up.

“Hold him upright Klaus.” He says all the while staring at Letty, gaze keeping her in place.

 Her eyebrow arches and she looks at Brian, as Shaw hands her a cell phone.

 “When he calls answer it, put it on speaker and let the rest of the team handle it.”

Her hand closes around the small device, eyes to Brian watches Shaw’s back with unbridled anger, ignoring the way Letty watches him surprise evident in her features.

“Little Toretto?”

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

“We caught a snake round back.” Hobbs says aloud, as everyone in the room turns to look at him.

Their eyes detour as a group of soldiers come through the door, Shaw in hand, slightly stumbling on him feet as they jerk him forwards.

Dom pushes though his team that surrounded him, coiled up anger threatening to burst. Han barely catches him by shoulder, Tej reaching out to grab the other one, as they try to hold him back.

“ **Where.is.he**?”  It’s a question but it comes out as a threat, letting hands keep him from pummeling Shaw who smirks back at him.

“He’s safe…for now at least…” He cracks his head to the side laughing when Dom growls, throwing Tej and Han off his arms and stomping forwards intending to do some lethally permanent damage.

“There’s a phone in my pocket, dial two and you’ll get what you want…”

One of the solders slides his hand into Shaw’s pocket and fishes out a phone, tossing if over to Dom before stepping back into position.

 He looks at it carefully before flipping it open and pressing ‘2’ fully, putting the shot gun down to his side as he sets the phone against the side of his ear.

  **_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The phone vibrates in Letty's hand and she looks down.

“Unknown number.”

She glances at Brian one more time before receiving the call and putting it on speaker, holding it up towards Brian who instinctively flinches back, keeping his lips tight together.

“…Brian..” Dom’s voice rings against the speaker and out into the room, where everyone has stopped what they’re doing to keep silent.

Klaus shakes Brian like a bartender shakes a drink, trying to get him to open his mouth and give proof of his presence. But he doesn’t, even when the constant jerk of his body starts another haze of vertigo.

Jah reaches around him silently to unlock one of the holds on his wrist and he looks down at it ready to turn around and punch Klaus in his face.

 It isn’t until another hand wraps around his wrist, insanely inhuman looking, that he almost gasps, hulk like hands crushing his wrist till it pops out of place, Brian is quick even through the sudden gnawing pain. His other hand pushing at the large man who held him in place, trying his best to keep silent, but the pain becomes overwhelming.

He screams out, blooms of raging pain sprawling from his fingertips to his shoulder, breathing heavily through his nose as a familiar feeling crawls up his insides.

‘’D-Dom!!!Ah-Fuck!!!!” His voice breaking mid-sentence.

Letty looks down in belief as Brian sinks to the floor, pulling her gun out when Klaus reaches for Brian’s other wrist, who scrambles kicking frantically, kicking with his feet till Jah takes a hold of his ankle to keep him from getting away.

 Klaus stares at the barrel of the gun, pulling his hand back slowly, Letty never drops it, cell phone in her other hand as she makes silent threats with her eyes.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Everyone stops and looks at Dom, Hobbs putting a hand up to the military commander, who jumped back when that huge hand seemed seconds from being pushed into his face.

“Is he okay?” Rome asks aloud looking Shaw’s way before feeling the extremely hot and heavy anger Dom radiates hit him..at this point it’s in the air, on the ground, in their clothes, completely saturating the room.

Dom’s eyes look wet for a moment, and then his mouth opens in disbelief, dropping the phone to the ground, his eyes flashing with pure hatred as he lunges at Shaw, throwing a heavy fist at the man’s face, not even letting him take a step back at the impact before getting in another solid punch under his jaw.

He doesn’t stop, thrashing when there are five people holding him back, arms everywhere, anger blazing.

“I’ll fucking **KILL** you you **bastard**!!!” His voice roars and even Hobbs feeling the severity of it, jumping slightly on his feet, but not enough to warrant attention.

Shaw pulls himself forward, spitting blood out before giving Dom a dirty look.

“There are only two options Toretto….Give me the chip and let me walk or he dies..pick one.”

When there are no answers he shrugs his shoulders.

“I guess O’Conner and **your kid** aren’t that important..”

Dom stops completely, feeling his breath stop in the middle of his chest, eyes widening.

Giselle puts a hand to her lips, stepping back and Rome’s jaw drops as he scrambles for purchase. Han shakes his head eyes widening in disbelief.

Tej is the only one who can find the voice to say anything, almost instantly he cradles his head in his hands.

“Ah…shit…”

“…. _My kid_ …?” The change in his voice is surprising; everyone else seems to disappear to him, but in reality all eyes are on him.

Shaw cocks his head at him, giving him a crooked smile.

“Put two and two together..I thought you were smarter than that Toretto….”

“Now let me go or _they_ die.”

Dom’s fist clench tightly, his eyes blinking repeatedly as he tries to come to terms with all he’d just heard.

The soldiers release Dom when his stiffness dies down but the hurt look in his eyes never fades, his shoulders tightly wound up, fists slightly bruising.

The First in Command Military Officer pushes Hobb’s hand out of his face the minute Dom open’s his mouth to answer.

“One hostage does not outweigh the lives of millions…no way. The needs of the great outweigh the needs of the few and that’s it…this changes nothing.” His accent thick.

Dom is about to pick up his gun and shoot the damn military dog between the eyes, but Hobb’s beats him to it, pointing a heavy handgun between the commander’s eyes.

”This changes everything.”

The air in the base turns even thicker if possible, and Tej and Rome throw their guns up at the military commander simultaneously, Han and Giselle falling back so as not to set the situation any more against them.

The soldier’s guns are up just as quick surrounding Hobb’s up to his neck, but he never retracts, instead glares over at the military commander.

“You tell your men to stand down.”

The commander backs down ordering for the soldiers to fall back, taking a breath of air when Hobb’s straps his gun back into its holster.

Just as quickly his gaze shifts back to Dom.

“Toretto….I need you to know that the moment we let him walk out the door with that chip, the words amnesty and pardons walk out with him…”

Without hesitating he responds.

“Those words walked out day we were born.” It was thunder thick and unyielding.

Soldiers unlock Shaw’s hands, shifting their feet uncomfortably as he rubs his wrists, taking the suitcase that’s held out to him.

He strides out, reaching out for Riley’s arm, tugging her with him.

“You commin?”

Hobbs opens his mouth intending for words to come out, only to shut it as he sees the smirk on her face.

“Would’nt miss it for the world.” Her voice shifting almost visibly, throwing the most knowing look a Hobbs.

Rome scoffs, tossing his gun onto the table.

“I knew it..”

Shaw continues on his way only pausing, then glancing back at Dom.

“Fifteen minutes and he’s either dead or becomes part of my team by force, your kid will never see daylight.”

The moment he’s out, the soldiers are in a scramble. Over the radio a voice is heard.

“Unidentified plane is preparing for take-off..”

Dom glances at the team; a small nod is all that’s needed.

Tej picks his head up, done with the typing away he’d been doing for the past couple of minutes, picking up on a call that’d been made only seconds after Shaw had walked out.

“Jammed all the signals that could possibly reach the base.”

Dom settles the shot gun in his hand again, looking up at the faces in the room; it’s enough to have everyone instinctively moving towards the door.

“Move out now!!!”

As they drive to the runway he can see the plane preparing to move, Shaw’s team surrounding it.

“I’m comin for you.”

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Riding The Peak of Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be a little slower from now on, hence this chapter.School started again this week and its been abit tiring, but my love for this fandom is strong.All the action is going on in this chapter.

He winces gasping for air as Klaus hauls him into a jeep, trying to push the pain out of his mind onto anywhere else, his heels dig into the floor of the car as Letty gets in next to him, hand cupping his shoulder.

He looks over to her with wide eyes, and she puts a finger in front of her lips as the jeep begins to move swiftly, the airstrip getting closer and closer.

Her eyes are soft as she puts fingers on his wrist, just the very touch has him reeling to push her away, eyes scrunched in pain, almost falling to side in shock as her fingers delve into the bones of his wrist insistent and strong until the bone pops back into place. It has Brian gasping, his back arching till the sharp pains subsides and his wrist feels normal again.

Nausea still heavy in his chest as he mouths a “Thank you..” to her his eyes falling shut for a few seconds. For some reason at the moment she seemed soo much like Dom and he felt a sense of security, something he hadn’t felt in days.

She mouths words back to him still conscious of the other two men who sat in the front seat.

“I got your back..”

 He nods, putting his hand over hers as the jeeps races down the airway; they can hear the roar of American muscle from a few meters behind them and Brian can’t help but smiles, the thought of Dom like aloe over a wound..he’s going to be okay.

  **_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Shaw radio’s the jeep next to him, Riley driving as they speed down the runway.

“Don’t slow down. Here comes the plane, when the latch opens go ahead of me.”

 Just as he speaks a plane flies over them all, bigger than life itself.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Rome holds onto the door of the jeep Tej drives, eyes wide as the plane lands about a kilometer in front of them, inches close to crushing Shaw and his team.

“They got a plane..dammit..” He slaps the steering when and presses as hard as he possibly could onto the accelerator.

Rome shakes his head.

“That aint a plane..it’s a planet…”

From the left Dom is speeding past them, quickly radioing them as he does.

“I got Brian and Letty..take care of Shaw’s team.”

Rome grips the hand held radio tightly.

“Got it brah..got get yah boy and make this all right…”

 There’s no response as they watch him, half of Shaw’s team who speed into the back of the plane, entering it in the blink of an eye.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The next thing Brian knows, he being pulled out of the jeep again, this time by Shaw who grips him by his forearm pulling him close, he looks at the other blonde who steps out of the car.

“Go take care of Toretto’s team.”

He then gestures to the only other two in the back of plane besides Klaus.

“You two tell the pilot’s to take off, this is getting way to close.” They nod disappearing to the middle of the plane.

Shaw pulls Brian to stand by his side.

“I don’t know whether I should kill you or erase your memories…a pretty face like yours could be a bonus for my team.” He smirks, wind blowing against them as the zipper to his jacket flies open to reveal his collar bones.

His hand slides down Brian’s stomach, stopping to see a rush of emotions flood Brian’s face. He doesn’t expect for him to jerk to the side out of his grip as two gun shots ring out, kicking Shaw in the knee before stepping back over to Letty who’d just shot the two men before they could even reach the front of the plane.

Shaw groans arms out to the side in a large gesture.

“I’m actually kind of hurt Letty..I thought you’d be more loyal than that..” He straightens out nodding at Riley who snatches the gun from her holster, aiming it solely at Brian.

But she doesn’t even get a chance, Dom’s black charger ramming her clean over. Letty and Brian pull to the side as Shaw stares at the car distracted, rage in his eyes. Klaus locks his gaze onto Brian and Letty, charging until he’s caught Brian with the tips of his fingers, a strong hold on his shirt.

He lets out a yell kicking at the man, bringing his free hand up to punch him in the face, but Klaus has no reaction, expression not changing, only then does Brian he realizes he’s being dragged closer, shielding himself as he can see the huge fist come hurtling at him.

Letty brings the gun up and points it at Klaus, shrieking when a foot kicks the gun from her hand, Riley standing before her hands up in fighting position. Both pairs of eyes widening when Hobb’s seemingly comes from nowhere almost flying as he lands a punch into Klaus’s face, Brian stumbling backwards into a pile of boxes.

The pair tussle, Brian gets the chance, getting up to his feet before someone kicks at the apex where his thigh and leg connect, knocking him back down again. Shaw stands over him, a metal pipe in hand looking down at him. Brian eyes the pipe, breathing heavy as he pushes himself backwards, shaking his head as Shaw only pushes forwards following him till his back hits a wall.

“Oh well…one less bug to worry about handling..you would’ve been a great part of my team…” He raises the pipe and traces Brian’s jaw with it, deep murderous eyes intent with doing damage. He can feel the shivering of the man he’s cornered before raising the pipe midair intent on striking Brian with it.

“Too bad all great things must come to an end.”

Letty can see it happening pushing Riley away and into a car. She shouts as loud as she can, Shaw looking straight at her with a crooked smile as the pipe comes within a fraction of foot to Brian.

“NO!!!!!!”

Dom shoots Riley in the back with his last bullet watching her sink to the ground. He hears the shout and can see Brian hands up and covering himself as Shaw corners him about to beat him with a long metal pipe.

He’s too far away but Shaw is right behind Klaus who stands in front of a pair of heavy boxes sparing with Hobbs. He makes no calculations going on pure instinct as he runs at Klaus, knocking him over along with the boxes to almost completely crush Shaw in the process, still moving, but the pipe feet away.

Brian makes to get up, Letty by his side pulling him to stand. He stares at Dom before stepping instinctively towards him, Klaus already onto his feet and Shaw struggling to get up.

Dom swipes at the air, feeling complete relief to have them intact and alive. But then reality sets in as Hobbs is all over Klaus again throwing punches

“Get out of here!!!!”

They nod, Letty clasping hands with Brian as they run to the end of the plane, Brian stilling and giving her a look before letting go of her.

“The car..get into the car.” Its rushed and tight, adrenaline flowing through his bloodstream and heavy on his skin.

She nod’s stepping in and shutting the door, holding on tight to the safety latch as Brian puts the car into reverse. They pull out of the plane and onto the run way, Brian changing gears quickly to keep up with the plane.

Letty looks around and see’s a car under each wing, anchors connecting from the car to the plane, fighting with the rest of Shaw’s team to gain control. She rolls down a window feeling for a connection, then reaches down for the harpoon.

Brian see’s her from the corner of his eyes, flashing quickly from the plane, to her, then to Gissele and Han as they fight off one of Shaw’s team members who threatened to pull Giselle out of the car, almost airborne.

“What’re you doing?” It’s not bewildered not even rushed, just all worry.

She points to the wings and back side of the plane as it threatened to take off, cars almost dangling feet away from the ground.

“They’re all anchored to the plane..If we can get to the front and get a good shot then we have the chance of pulling it down.”

Brian’s eyes widen once he see’s the plane wobble in the air as the three cars wrestle to pull it down, Gissele kicking a guy off one of the jeep’s and Rome and Tej pushing another jeep out of the way, watching as it comes into contact with the force of the plane then flipping out of control to the side of the runway.

He keeps his hands tight on the steering wheel.

“Do it…hurry its gaining altitude.”

Letty nodds, positioning the gun in her hand as the car speeds up and under the plane to the front. She hooks her legs through the window and braces herself against the roof of the car wincing as she felt metal slice into the rough patches on her hands.

“Keep it steady Brian.” She voices, warning as she felt the wheels stutter under the car, hair swishing against her face.

He can’t see her, but he knows she’s hit her target when the metal of the plane above him makes the sound of being split open.

Brian smiles when she gets herself back into the car, her leather jacket squeaking as she throws the gun into the backseat before sinking into the car seat, raising an eyebrow when she realizes that he’s staring.

“What?”

Brian steps on the accelerator before responding, hands tight as he shifts into 4th gear.

“Just good to have you back Letty….” Its sincere, his smile blindingly fond as they come from under the plane, pushing forward a couple meters ahead of it.

She smirks, pushing herself up into her seat.

“I see why he loves you…” It’s soft, barely audible, but Brian can hear it.

As he looks down at the speedometer he gets to 199 mph right on the verge of 200, and then they hear it…the bottom of the plane coming into contact with the gritty cement ground, flames bursting out from beneath it.

Brian holds steady as the front of the plane nears the bumper of the car, gauging how and when he should step on the accelerator in a last ditch attempt to keep up with the plane, possibly ruining the engine in the process.

Letty on the other hand can see the nose of the plane pushing almost at the back of the car right in the rear window and she panics, her eyes widen, heart pounding against her chest.

“Brian…..” Its another warning just barely out of her mouth like a whisper.

“Brian…!” This time it’s insistent like a push.

“BRIAN!!!!”

And he speeds up carrying the weight of the plane forwards until it starts to slow down, flames bursting from every direction.

They pull to a gradual stop, looking at each other before stepping out of the car, then watching the heaping piece of metal burn to death on the runway its and bits of remains strewn everywhere.

The minute Brian looks away he’s almost knocked over by Rome who smothers him in a hug, hands patting against his back as he pulls away.

“Knew they couldn’t keep you for long.. Missed yah brah.”

Then there are hands all over him, letting Tej and Han give swallow him whole in a hug. Giselle smiles and holds onto him tight, whispering how happy she was that he was okay and that she’d never let him out of sight again.

Brian can’t help but smile as she fondles over him lovingly like a mother. The moment he pulls away he looks around, and his smile starts to fall, hands falling to his side.

“Where’s Dom?” It’s strained, tight and uncomfortable; the silence that follows is even more intense.

“Where.is.Dom.?”

His heart drops when Han shakes his head, the rest of the team silent.

His feet automatically push him forwards towards the wreckage. When tears fall down his cheeks he doesn’t wipe them, about to drop to his feet, he tries to brace himself as the urge to cough and vomit stirs within him.

Then he hears it...

That deep glutteral growl like a bull.

He looks up eyes clear as water when Dom appears out of the flames like a bird born from the depths of hell.

Brian can’t move, his chest tight when Dom comes running up to him, hands rounding his waist as he hauls him up off the ground, Brian swears he hears sniffling over his own, arms rounding Dom’s neck tight.

He pulls back, bringing his hands up to his face to wipe away ash that had collected on Dom's cheek.

“What took you soo long…?” His voice almost cracking with pure happiness, he bites his lip when the hand on his waist presses to the front of his stomach, feeling the war inside slowly die down.

He’s sure of it now.

“Can’t let you out of my sight again O’Conner…I’m not going anywhere without you again I promise.”

Dom’s hand sits warm against his stomach, before he breaks out into a smile at the thought of having a brunette, blue eyed child running all over the house calling him _Papi_.

There’s that look in his eyes again that only Brian had ever seen…soo loving and intense but all the while comforting.

Dom reaches past Brian to pull Letty closer, who looks a bit out of place, till Dom places a hand on her cheek lovingly.

“We missed yah _Belleza…_ ” She smiles, looking around at Tej,Rome, Han and Giselle who smile back at her, then back at Dom before taking his hand off her cheek and laying it flat against Brian’s stomach, her hand small against Dom’s.

The small frown line in the middle of Dom’s forehead appears and Brian stares bright eyed at the hand, looking back up at her inquisitively.

“I can’t remember everything..but this feels right..like family..” She looks around at the team then back at Dom and Brian, smoothing her hair behind her ear before smiling.

“Thank you..” Her voice husky as always, as she pats Dom affectionately on the cheek, fingers lingering for the fewest of seconds.

Brian nod’s, eyes darting to where Hobb’s stands to the side of them, eyes weary as Dom hands him the suitcase, pulling him if even possible closer to his side.

Hobbs raises an eyebrow and takes the suitcase in his hand before looking down at it appreciatively.

There’s a silence, everyone wondering what he would possibly say as, he lets the suitcase lie limply in his fingers against his thigh.

Until he finally looks over at Dom.

“Name your price.”

Dom looks at Brian, then down at his stomach, never taking his eyes off of the blonde in his arms.

“1327..”

**http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wV6-cWKDDZs**

**(Play it as you read the next section)**

 Brian’s eyebrows scrunch together in confusion, before loosening up into a large smile, Hobbs off to the side looking more confused than a forty year old back in their high school algebra class.

  **_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

 

The smell of barbeque is in the air as Rome looks at the seasons with a frown, Tej pushing at him to move out of the way.

He picks up the bottle holding it close to his face as he tries to read the writing.

“The hell is this..?....M..Mazi..Pi-“

Tej, snatches the bottle away, unscrewing the top and pouring it over the meat, shaking his head as he can see  Rome to the side of him watching with wide eyes.

“Man sometimes I can’t stand you and yo fifth grade educated self…what do you do when I’m not around?” He asks, slapping the meat onto the grill, laughing to himself when Giselle giggles from her seat next to Brian.

Letty chuckles next to her, sipping on her corona smiling at the familiar feelings rushing though her mind.

Mia comes out of the house buns in her hand as she hands them over to Dom who sets them on the table, stopping to glance over at Brian. She follows his gaze and follows him over to the table, handing him a beer before speaking.

Her hands are on her hips before she even utters a word and He can feel a lecture coming on.

“I’m gone for four months and you kill an international criminal, almost destroy a military base and implant a tiny version of yourself into Brian?” There’s sarcasm in her voice, but he can’t quite pinpoint it.

He takes a good gulp of corona before taking his eyes off of Brian and setting his beer down. He’s about to respond but then she’s laughing wholeheartedly, running a hand down the table cloth.

“It’s an improvement…at least you brought back Letty…I think I can sort of live in peace leaving you two alone..somewhat..” Her fringe blowing into her eyes before she’s pushing them out of the way with her fingers, looking up at him with sparkly brown eyes.

He looks down at her, before poking her in the shoulder.

“You’re soo much like me it’s sort of scary..” He admits, the sides of his lips pulling upwards in a smirk.

Tej is setting the patties and beef dogs onto the table on a bronze platter, as Han places beer at every seat and Giselle follows him, before they settle into their seats.

Brian walks over to Dom, blowing a puff of air onto the side of his neck, laughing as he can see and almost hear the cringe he makes.

His stomach has rounded out and lately he’s been wearing Dom’s shirt in a last ditch effort to sort of hide the small pudginess that was his stomach. The sight always made Dom swell with pride and this time it was no different, as his hand rounded Brian’s waist, smiling in a way that could make a rock’s heart flutter.

“You know that is one of the things that got us here in the first place right..?” He whispers just into the crook of Brian’s neck, pulling back to pick up his corona then look around before turning his attention back to the man in his arm.

“I actually wouldn’t mind doing it all over again…All I need is you Dom..” Its sweet enough to make him want to spew chunks all over the ground and he cringes at the thought of it, smiling when Dom does the same, corona making his lips wet.

“Shit…Giselle said I should try out some romantic chessy stuff…no more..no more..” He closes his eyes and shakes his head, letting Dom pull him to sit down next to him, hand warm against his.

Han raises an eyebrow at Giselle, looking up at her as she shifts in his lap, shrugging her shoulders.

“What?....I think they could use a bit of cheesy romantic stuff..you like it..”

Tej and Rome look up from their places at the table and begin to snicker, almost stifling it when Han throws a cracker at Rome’s head. Letty pulls at his ear as he groans deep in his chest.

“Screw you all.”

Mia chuckles placing the hot sauce down onto the table, before settling down next to Leon. Brian looks up just in time to see Rome reaching for a steak; he swats the hand away before pointing at it like a kid would the monster under its bed.

“He reached for the food first he’s says grace..” It comes out effortlessly; laughing when Rome makes a face, running a hand over the spot Brian had bitchslapped.

“Damn man…I thought I was yo bro..why you gotta call me out like that?…that hurts..” He whines, his lips pulling up into a smile as Brian chuckles at him all pretty lips and nearly perfect white teeth.

Tej elbows him in the side, looking up to see Dom over at them both with a smile before nodding.

“Pearce say grace..”

 And so he does, Dom placing a kiss onto Brian’s knuckles at the mention of a new member of the family, ending with a thank you for fast cars. The soft fluttery feeling in his veins becoming more familiar with each and every passing day.

 

 

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 Brian looks over at the clock on the wall, wincing when he felt a soft kick at his insides.

“Dom hurry the fuck up..how long does it take you to put on the **one** t-shirt you actually wear?” He calls out, annoyed at the fact that they were going to be fifteen minutes late to an appointment..then again this wouldn’t have been the first time.

He lays a hand over his stomach, shirt almost hiding the obvious bump. He’d grown his hair out, dirty blonde hair curled loosely at the scalp, skin tan and bright like a container of glitter.

It takes a few minutes, but eventually he starts down the stairs, looking down at Brian as he does so, until he finally reaches the bottom, keys in hand.

“You know the moment Jack is out of you, I’m gonna force you to mow the lawn, do the grocery shopping and fix the ABS system you busted..”

Brian’s not sure if he’s being playful or serious, but he shrugs his shoulders, letting out a yawn before stretching his hands above his head.

“You did this to me..you wanna be the one carrying eighteen extra pounds of weight around all day long?” He finishes cocking an eyebrow at the older man before gesturing towards the door.

Dom looks down at his stomach; surprised at how much smaller his own shirts had started to look around Brian’s stomach. He swears by how many bags of Dorito’s Brian had been eating for the past three weeks, that his kid is sure to be orange.

He leans forward to trace Brian’s jaw with the pads of his fingers, laughing when electric blue eyes stare at him, with a slight smile. Surprisingly all the weight only went to his stomach, his face still slim as before, arms still slightly taunt, only his feet would swell every now and then since they’d reached the thirty sixth week.

“You know I love you right?” It’s rough and patchy enough to have Brian looking down at his lips as he speaks, not noticing when the keys to the charger are being taken from his fingers.

“Enough to let me drive?” It’s a challenge, Brian walking out of the door before Dom even responds, figuring that if he could at least make it to the driver’s seat; he’d be in the clear.

 He’s kind of relieved when arms slip around him from behind, laughter rumbling in Dom’s chest against his back as fingers skewer the keys out of his hands..dose'nt mean he goes down without a fight though.

 

 

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Brian sits up looking around the room as they wait for the doctor for what had seemed like an hour. Dom had picked up a magazine and started flipping through it, surprised at all the suggestions the magazine had made about what to feed babies.

“Dom it’s been forever…she never takes this long to see us..” He ran a free hand through his hair, letting it rest on the back of his neck to massage the slightly tense muscles there.

Dom looks up and puts the magazine to the side. Standing up it only takes two steps to be right next to Brian, putting strong fingers on his shoulders then squeezing, feeling the soft warm skin under his hands flush.

“Relax Brian..its-“

His phone vibrating in his pocket stops him. Brian looks up at him, hands slipping into Dom’s pockets to fish out the phone before answering and putting it to Dom’s ear, placing hands around his shoulders when he’s done.

Brian swears he hears a cry from somewhere in the building, glancing out the window, before looking up at Dom.

“What is it Mia?”

“Dom..I went by the house..and..and..”

He tenses, pulling Brian’s arms off before stepping back about to step out of the room.

Brian protests, sliding to his feet to catch him by his wrist.

“And what..? What is it Mia?”

“I had to park on the street I couldn’t go in..there were people with guns, looking around the house and jeeps in the driveway…that guy you went after before you guys came back to L.A...…I think..I think its him…” She sounds scared, her voice going in and out.

He freezes eyes wide as he places a hand on Brian’s forearm, keeping him from moving forward, eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he stares back at Dom, ignoring the warning signs that started flaring in his mind.

“Go to the police station and find Hobbs, tell them Toretto sent you, he’ll keep you safe If I-“A gun shot cuts him off, then another, then another and by the fifth one Brian is wide eyed and backing away from the door.

“Dom-?” Its full of uncertainty and questioning, then turns into him tugging Dom towards the window frantically, eyes wild.

Dom ends the call quickly, trying to hide the worry as Mia questions him till the end as he slips the phone into his pocket, pulling Brian behind him as he sees two shadows from under the door stop.

He breathes sporadically through his nose as he takes the gun from his jacket and points it at the door.

Brian stares from behind at the dark metal in the older man’s hands, calming down minutely as he does so, his chest panting, nerves going haywire, before he opens his mouth to speak.

“It’s Shaw isn’t it?”

Dom nods, pushing Brian towards the window as he keeps his arms up in position.

“We need to get out of here..out of the country..I need you safe…the only way for that to happen is to kill that bastard once and for all.”

“Dom I-“

“Not now..when I say so open the window and get to the charger, there’s a gun in the glove department…. I’ll keep them away..”

“No.”

“Damn it Brian, I want you and Jack safe..so get moving!!” His eyes never moving from the door, tensing when the shadows don’t move from their spot.

There a loud crash then a couple of bullet shots and by then Brian is lifting the blinds and looking outside, about to throw the window open, stopping when he sees the red and blue flashing lights of cop cars outside, surrounding dark green jeeps.

“Dom..its-“

“Brian.go!” He grits out, finger on the trigger as the door flies open.

For a moment his heart forgets to beat and he goes on instinct, aiming the gun and the person’s chest, surprised to see a familiar body.

“Wha the fuck..Hobbs…?” He’s swallowing any fear he’s had those past two or three moments almost feeling relieved till he looks down at the ground to see two bodies sprawled next to each other.

The large man walks through the door, putting a hand on Dom’s shoulder, the other one pushing the gun in this hand down. He hadn’t changed much, still bald and overly muscled, expression as serious as ever.

“It’s Shaw…and he wants you and Brian dead.”

Dom runs a hand down his face, letting Brian lean against him, body heat intensely warm.

“Ahhh Shit…”

 

 


End file.
